


Date night

by Intern_3



Series: Coinorverse [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Restaurants, coins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intern_3/pseuds/Intern_3
Summary: Connor decides to do something nice for Tony





	Date night

Connor wanted to do something romantic for Tony. They had been official for about a week, but they hadn't gone on a date, so Connor decided to change that. He went online, booked a few things, and waited until the time was right.

"Do you want to go out to dinner with me tonight, Tony?" He enquired.  
Tony nodded back happily.

The restaurant was a fancy Italian one, as only the best would do for Connor, for his boyfriend. A single flower rested delicately in a vase, and a rose coloured candle was lit to give those romance vibes. Tony smiled.

"I can't believe you went to all this trouble for me!"

Connor beamed back, and was about to respond when the waiter arrived.

"And-a what can I-a get you?" He said in an extremely offensive Italian accent, looking at Connor.

"Nothing for me thanks, I can't eat I'm an android." He said.

"Then-a sir, why-a are you here?" The waiter said.

"I'm taking my boyfriend out on a date." He said, gesturing towards his beloved. 

"Sir, I'm-a afraid that there is-a no-one-a there."

Connor lifted Tony up carefully, as he didn't want to hurt him. He was quite short, so it was understandable that the man didn't see him.

"That-a is a coin, sir."

Connor seethed.

"I've met your type before. 'Coins aren't sentient.' 'They don't have emotions.' You know who else they said that about? Androids, and would you look at what happened. Equal rights. One day the coins will get them too. Until then, we'll just have to deal with the racists in the same way as usual. Make it clear what they're doing is wrong."

Connor stood up, and went to leave the restaurant with Tony. 

"By the way, your accent is extremely offensive."

And with that, he was gone.

\---

"I'm sorry this date sucked. That guy was out of order."

"It's okay Connor. We'll get equal rights one day, and until then, we can watch movies together."

So they did. They watched the emoji movie together and basked in its cinematic genius.


End file.
